


One Goodbye

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ladies of Hannibal, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: After Abigail dies, she meets someone who gives her a choice.





	One Goodbye

“Hey, kid.”

Abigail stirs at the sound of a familiar voice, but doesn’t want to get up. The grass beneath her is soft, velvety and cool, and the sunlight that warms her skin is like a blanket she doesn’t want to throw off.

“Come on, I’m gonna tell you some stuff.”

When she opens her eyes, she sees Beverly Katz standing over her.

“Aren’t you dead?” she asks.

“Pretty sure,” Beverly says with a smirk. “Join the club.”

Abigail’s hand flies to her neck as she suddenly remembers Hannibal slicing through it, but her skin is whole. She can’t even feel the old scar her father gave her.

She sits up and looks out over a field and sky that look like a desktop computer background, if she’s being perfectly honest.

“Is this Heaven?” she asks, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“Eh,” Beverly says, making a vague seesawing gesture with her hands. “It’s part of the afterlife. There’s not much I can tell you.”

“Because you’re not allowed?”

Beverly’s eyes gleam and her mouth quirks into a sly smile.

“Can you at least tell me if my mom is here?” Abigail asks. “Or my dad?”

“Nope, sorry,” Beverly says.

Abigail sits in the mossy velvet grass for a while, noticing that the clouds on the horizon move as if they’re real. There are also birds singing, and Abigail wonders if they’re the spirits of dead sparrows and cardinals.

“Can you tell me why it’s you?” she asks after a while. “You said you were gonna tell me stuff.”

“I guess because I kind of know more of what you went through,” Beverly says with a shrug. She sits down beside her and kicks off her shoes to run her toes through the grass. “I’m the best one to lay out your choices.”

“What choices?” Abigail asks.

“You can go back,” Beverly says, “to say goodbye to one person.”

“Then what?”

“Then you move on to wherever you’re supposed to,” Beverly says, waving expansively at the scenery around them. “You only get one person, though.”

“Are you here to make recommendations?”

“You could see your mom,” Beverly says. She turns to Abigail with those mischievous eyes again. “You could go haunt Hannibal Lecter for a while, fuck up one of his dinner parties and scare the shit out of him.”

Abigail snorts laughter. “Is that what you did?”

Beverly sighs. “Nah. I was boring. I went to see my aunt to make sure she would take care of my cat.”

“That’s really sweet,” Abigail says, and means it.

Part of her really wants to see her mother, ask her why. _Why didn’t you save me? You had your suspicions, I know it._ It’s also pretty tempting to haunt Hannibal, but she thinks he wouldn’t really be scared by it. He would be philosophical about it, or sketch a picture of her ghost. Or both.

“I know where I want to go.”

Beverly turns to her. “You sure? You only get the one.”

“I’m sure.”

“All right, good luck, kid,” Beverly says, and snaps her fingers.

*****

Abigail finds herself standing in Will Graham’s hospital room. He looks weirdly healthy for someone in a coma with bags of waste attached to his body. Nurses and doctors come and go, paying her no mind. It takes her a bit to realize they can’t see her. Supposedly Will can, once he wakes up. She wonders if anyone else will be able to see her.

“We’ll go find him,” she says to Will’s unconscious form. “Together. Maybe we’ll sail that boat of yours…”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in "Primavera" where the priest (above) seems to see Abigail, suggesting she's more than a figment of Will's vivid imagination.


End file.
